Things Only Misaki Can Do
by XxLovelyAndDeviantxX
Summary: (Chapter 3): Three Small Words, a Big Meaning- The love between Misaki and Usagi finally start to show. Who will say it with more meaning?
1. Snow Days

**{A/N: **My first yaoi to write about! Enjoy! }

_Oh! Leave me suggestions! :)_

* * *

><p>The snow storm kept progressively getting worse by the hour. Winter in Japan is not a blissful environment when you can't leave your home. Especially when you can't leave,<p>

_Akihiko Usami's home..._

Misaki's focus was only at the white snow that hit roughly against the window. He was stuck in a daydream thinking about his lover, Usagi.

_"It's not like I hate living with him. It was just that one tiny, annoying, frightening thing that isn't apart of the perks of living with my brother's best friend. How he constantly pulled me in for sex"._

Misaki cringed at his own thought and remembered the first night of living with Usagi-san.

_"Why is it... every time we do it... my heart beats fast?"_

Misaki sighed, _"Why am I always embarrassed by him...?"_

He stood up from his current place on the couch and went to the kitchen.

_"He should be coming home from work soon, I'll just start making dinner and-"_

The cellphone in his pocket rung causing him to jump in startle.

"Uh, h-hello?"

"Hey! Misaki! Are you busy tonight?", the voice was Kyo Ijuuin.

All the blood flow went straight to his feet, making him go pale, "I, uh..."

"Great! I'm already at the elevator, be there in two minutes!", the phone hung up.

Misaki checked his phone. _Great..._

Everything seemed wrong for Ijuuin-sensei to come over. Especially with Usagi-san not knowing! Maybe he should call Usagi for advance notice? Or send him a text?

_-buzz, buzz-_

Misaki froze, _"He's here"._

His feet carried him to the ID caller by the door and pressed the answer button, "Hey, Misaki! Open up the door".

"Y-Yeah okay".

Misaki typed in the code and it released a _beep _notifying the visitor to enter. The rise of the elevator echoed the hollow walls beside the front door leaving Misaki's heart to feel rather uneasy. He was to be here any moment and Usagi isn't home.

_Then the knock came._

His fingers latched on to the metal handle and gave it a twist in one swift motion. The door crept open and there he was, Kyo Ijuuin. His face lit up at the sight of Misaki.

"Ahh, it feels amazing to be in a warm home!", He shedded off the damp coat and placed it on the coat-rack. "I don't think that storm is going away until two days from now!"

Misaki's skin shivered at his words, "T-two days?"

"Yeah, here put on the news!", Ijuuin-san passed the scared boy and turned on the television. He found an accurate channel for weather and events.

_'Here today in Japan, we seem to have come across a deadly snow storm. Advise your family and friends to stay indoors until the storm passes. As of further notice, the eye of the storm will not reach this part of Japan until Monday afternoon. We will update you with more information.'_

"Oh Misaki, is Akihiko home? I've meant to give him something".

Misaki was paranoid in a deep thought, _"Usagi won't be coming home tonight...?"_

"Oi, Misaki-san?"

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry what did you ask?"

Injuuin shook his head in amusement, "Nevermind, later than. Looks like I'll be sleeping over tonight due to the storm. Hopefully you'll be okay with this, right?"

"...I, uh, y-yeah! I'll just prepare dinner, is that fine! O-Or did you already eat?", his voice shook with uncertainty. He couldn't reject him for the sake of his job.

"I'd actually love a meal from you", his eyes narrowed and a hidden smirk reveled to pure enjoyment.

A blush spread across Misaki's cheeks and he dipped his head to ignore the flirtation the man was expressing. His hands fumbled grabbing utensils and ingredients to chop and cut.

"I've been craving stew, with green bell peppers", Misaki instinctively mentioned bell peppers because of Usagi's lack of interest in the green monsters.

Ijuuin strolled himself to the counter and leaned against his elbows, "Bell peppers are a favorite of mine...". Misaki grew a shade of red, driving his eyes away from the dark-haired man. Ijuuin strutted to the side of the boy, wanting to get closer.

Misaki was cutting the pepper into minced slices, while the dark-haired man got a light grip on the boys chin. He tilted it to face him.

"...But Misaki is a greater interest of mine", his lips were approaching to the boys quivering ones.

_-ring, ring-_

"A-Ah ha! My phone! I think I should really answer that!", Misaki scooted backwards and dug in his pocket for the vibrating cell. Ijuuin pouted and got hold of the phone.

"Finish dinner, I'll answer for you". Misaki's mouth fell open in disbelief.

His thumb pressed the call button, putting the person on the line.

_"Misaki. Eat dinner without me. I can't leave the office tonight by this storm. I'll finish the manuscripts though so in return, I'll take us on a trip"__, Usagi spoke in the phone._

_"Why isn't that a lovely idea! I'll be sure to let Misaki-kun know. He's very bu-"_

_"Where's Misaki? Why are you with him?", Usagi's voice changed from soft to firm._

_"Oh Akihiko, You'll be sure to know Misaki is safe. I just happened to be around the apartment area when the storm started to grow heavy. It seems I also am sleeping over cause of this mess. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe and warm"._

The phone hung up.

Ijuuin's lips twitched in a grin, _"That idiot. He won't survive out there. Tsk". _He sat himself on the couch.

Misaki was steadily stirring stew to bring the consistency to a thickness. "Hey, who called?"

"Oh, it was Akihiko. Don't worry! He's safe in the comfort of his office. He mentioned he won't be home until the storm clears so you are to eat dinner without him".

"Oh... Really? I was looking forward to seeing him tonight...", Misaki sighed, staring into the spinning broth. _"...I miss him..." _He scooped up a good portion of the stew in to 2 bowls.

Ijuuin reached to grab one of the bowls from him and smiled, "Thank you, for dinner".

Misaki nodded, "Welcome Ijuuin-san".

"Oh! Call me Kyo".

Misaki smiled himself and repeated the newfound name "Kyo".

He lowered his eyes on Misaki and sighed, "I love you".

Misaki flushed and turned to face the man on the couch, "W-What?" His legs felt like jelly as he stumbled backwards to the counter.

Ijuuin put the bowl on the coffee table and walked over to the shaking boy, "I said I love you". His hands passed his waist and placed on the small of the boy's back.

"A-Ah, wait! Sensei please!", Kyo continued to press closer to him, lips inching closer to Misaki's parted ones.

_"Usagi I love you... I love only you!",_ he clenched his eyes shut.

_-Slam-_

Usagi forced the door open and charged over to the bothered man and entangled boy in his lock. His gripped ripped Kyo off and slammed his body hard against the floor.

"Misaki", Usagi-san held his arms. His hands were ice-cold and his nose was pink from the snow pushing against him. He made it alive...

Misaki welled tears in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak a sappy confession until, "Usagi! Look out!"

Usagi rose his back leg up to kick Ijuuin in the torso, knocking him once again on the ground. He picked up the man's body over his shoulder and carried him outside the front door.

"Get lost, Ijuuin...", he closed the door and added the security lock. His eyes shifted to the brown hair boy against the counter.

The eager heart was beating watching Usagi walk back over to him. His hands shot up to defend himself, except, Usagi dodged them and cradled his lover in a tight embrace.

"U-Usagi-san...", Misaki's tears rolled down his cheeks. His body pressed deeper on the man before him. "Usagi, you're going to catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes!"

"Then warm my body, Misaki".

His eyes grew wide with an embarrassing blush, "H-Huh?" Usagi picked him up and stomped up the steps to advance in his room. He threw the brunette on the dry, warm bed, while he undid his tie and shirt.

"Misaki...", His hands removed the clothing and started on the boy beneath him.

"W-Wait! H-Hold on Usagi-san! Lets just do something else to get you warmed up! L-Like a bath! O-Or sleeping with a heater blanket!"

"I need to recharge... Misaki...", He ripped the vest and undershirt over his head and began unbuckling his pants.

Misaki squirmed to get away but instead made it easier for the older man to remove the remaining article. His lips found the soft, damp ones and worked his tongue inside them. The match for pleasure was causing friction between the two, warming each other up.

Usagi unzipped his own pants and shoved the hem of his underwear past his thighs. Misaki made eye contact with the thing erected in front of him and gulped with fear.

_"We've done it so many times now... It's still awkward... yet, amazing"._

"Misaki, I'm putting it in now". The boy nodded bitting his bottom lip.

Usagi pushed up from underneath his knees, separating his thighs. His tip found the entrance and slowly thrusted.

His lover indulged himself with pleasured moans, clenching his toes together. The more Usagi-san picked up speed, the tighter Misaki contracted around his member.

Their kisses had teeth gnawing on numbed lips. Their hands had fingers pressed on hot, sweaty skin. Their eyes closed by empowered thrusts.

Usagi nibbled on the shell of Misaki's ear whispering, "I'm going to finish off with you helping..."

Misaki shuddered at his husky voice and lips clasping his sensitive neck. Usagi slid himself out and grabbed his lover's fingers to wrap them on his shaft.

"Stroke it. Like this", his hand was a top of Misaki's and motioned up/down.

"That's it".

Misaki's breath was still huffs of sharp exhales. "U-Usagi... Usagi-san..."

He cocked an eyebrow at the almost collapsing boy, "Hm? I take it you're done".

The boy nodded and fell back on the fluffy pillows.

"Now, now. Just because you're done, doesn't mean I'm not fully recharged".

He lowered his body on the edge of the bed to get in position. His lips wrapped completely around the erected member and inched his way down, sucking. Misaki's head flew back and he cried out, lacing his fingers in the silvery locks.

* * *

><p>Misaki opened his eyes to the sun brightening the bedroom. <em>"It must've stopped snowing?"<em>

His focus was on the older man's cheek pressed to his torso, breathing a quiet snore and the arms wrapped tightly on his waist.

_"Usagi-san..."_

He brushed a few silver strands from his sweat dried forehead and couldn't help but smile a loving smile.

_"Thank you...for last night..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well there you go! First chapter. Review On how I did! :)<em>**


	2. Celebrations

~Hi guys! Wow already 132 views and 3 favorites!

Keep reading and stay awesome! ❤ :)~

{ _I know I'm new to this genre of fanfic, but it has got my mind_

_off of a lot of things in my life. Being depressed sucks and it has _

_effected my main story. For now, this makes me happy. Love everyone who supports me!_ }

* * *

><p>Misaki removed his heavy coat and hung it on the wooden rack.<p>

_ Second semester of his freshman year, complete._

His cheeks warmed to the sight of Usagi sleeping on the couch, clutching tightly around Suzuki-san's stomach.

_ A grown man and his teddy bear..._

Misaki sat down beside the man's sleeping face. His breathing was like a soothing melody that only he could sing. It made his heart constantly _thump_.

His hand caressingly rubbed his lovers shoulders, relatively to show his possessiveness of the silver-haired man. Instead, today he did it because he wanted to. No.

_Needed to_.

Misaki returned his gaze at the floor, "Has it really been a year?" He blinked a couple of times to awaken himself into reality.

"...It has been a year. A year living with Usagi-san, the man who got his heart-broken by my brother...", his memories captivated his thoughts. "How could he fix his heart so quickly? I can't seem to forget that..."

Usagi's hand brushed the boy's thigh with his long, slim fingers. Misaki shuddered under the touch of the waking man.

"O-Oh, you're up?"

"Yeah".

Misaki shot up and gripped his wrist behind his back, standing straight in a polite manner. Usagi just gave the jumpy brunette a brow and lifted himself to lean back against the couch. His big hands dipped in a pocket revealing the familiar white carton with twelve non-smoked cigarettes. He slipped one in between his dry, parted lips and flicked at the lighter.

Misaki grunted, pouting at the puff of smoke being exhaled from the man, "You're going to die early Usagi-san..."

Usagi smirked a smile and walked over to the child-like boy. His hand ruffled the thick mop hair causing Misaki to close his eyes and winced.

"Are you worrying about me?"

"... Yeah".

Lips crashed on the unfinished sentence, taking away his breath. Twisting of heads to find the perfect fit for the pair of lips.

Misaki pushed the older man off his chest and gasped, "Stop..."

Usagi sighed and placed the lighted cigarette back between his now damp lips. He avoided the refusal brunette and made it up the stairs to his dark room. Misaki watched his every move with his heart still reminding him of the pained memory.

His own sigh escaped him and he went to the stove top to turn on the burners. His hands took control and made dinner for the endless worker.

_-Ring ring-_

"Hello?"

"Misaki-kun! A bunch of our friends are celebrating at my place for completing our first year of college!"

"Oh, Sumi-san! Yeah that sounds great. I'll be over soon!"

His thumb ended the call and grimaced about the party invitation. Racing up the stairs to get to his room, he tripped on the last step.

"Ow!", his eyes glanced to the slightly cracked door of Usagi's bedroom._ No one came through the door._

He shook his head and balanced back on his feet, obliging the fact Usagi was completely ignoring him. _"Maybe this is a good idea to go to that party"._

* * *

><p>Misaki's arrival at Sumi's house was a lot later than anticipated but knowing his friend, he'll be easily forgiven.<p>

"Aye! Misaki! Come in, come in!", Sumi's strong hold on his arm dragged him inside. "Everyone! Misaki-kun is finally here!"

The party crowd shouted, "Aye, Misaki!"

Misaki blushed from embarrassment. He took notice at the hand his friend held on him. It was firmer than what he was use to.

"Hey, I have a gift for you".

"U-Uh, I didn't realize we were bringing gifts! I can go over to the store an-", Sumi cut off the boy's sentence.

"No. This one is on me. Besides, my apology for upsetting Usami".

Misaki bit his bottom lip and eyes grew regret some for leaving his lover unannounced.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?", Sumi's fingers slipped under the boy's dropped chin and pinched it up. Misaki's eyes widened with his hands falling to his sides. "Misaki?"

"U-Um... Yeah!", He turned to look away, feeling the tears trying to gush out. Sumi observed his friend's tactics and knew what he can do best. So...

_He kissed him._

* * *

><p>Usagi stopped his rhythmic fingers on the keyboard and faced the cracked door. "Misaki?"<p>

_No answer._

He removed his already second cigarette and pressed the butt of it in the nearest ash tray. His mouth dropped to a frown with the smoke billowing out.

He rose out of the office chair and leaned on the railing, out looking the bottom floor of the apartment. Still, Misaki is nowhere to be found.

His hand shoved the boy's bedroom door open. "Misaki?"

Usagi's lips pressed to a thin line. He rushed down the stairs to the counter and picked up the note.

'Usagi-san. I made your dinner. I won't be home until later, so in the mean time, finish your manuscripts and send them to sensei. -Misaki'

The slim fingers clenched the note together into a wad of paper.

* * *

><p>Sumi deepened the kiss with fingers lacing the thick brown locks. Misaki's eyes were still open in shock, body not reacting, and fingers twitching. When they parted, Misaki continued to look at his friend wildly.<p>

Sumi let a smile appear, "Congratulations". Misaki choked trying to form words but mouthed air. Sumi gave a wave and went back to the party.

Misaki closed his eyes and raced to the door, running out to the dark streets. His legs carried him across town to a nearby store. He halted, bending over and placed his hands on his knees. Breathing uncontrollably, panting harshly, and crying relentless.

_-Ring ring-_

Eyes shot open and hands eagerly grasped the vibrating object.

"...H-Hello?"

"Misaki!"

Misaki's tears piled up in the corners at the sound of the familiar voice, "Usagi-san..."

"Misaki where are you? Are you hurt! Tell me where you are now".

He pressed the palm of his hand on the tear-swelled skin under his eye, "...Quick Stop grocery store".

"On my way". The phone ended in silence.

* * *

><p>The red sports car sped down the road, leaving screeches of the tires to wake up the neighborhood. The car came halting to a stop and the door slammed open. The tall man came out of the car and yanked his lover into his arms. His cheek resting against the top of the brown hair and arms strangling his upper back.<p>

"Are you hurt?"

Misaki wrapped his arms faintly around the man's waist. _'Yes!'_ "No..."

"Why'd you leave me?", Usagi held tighter.

His lover had silent tears streaming down his discolored cheeks, "I'm... I'm sorry"

"If only you would've stayed home. You wouldn't be in this situation".

"I-I I'm sorry..."

"Just what were you thinking Misaki? It's midnight! You could have been seriously injured or worse!"

"I-I"

"Do you know how much pain I'd be in? Knowing something worse happened to you?"

"Pain! Really!", Misaki pushed Usagi off him. "I still feel this pain in my heart! The pain knowing you were so _in love_ with my brother and now all of a sudden you are _so-called_ in love with me! Dammit Usagi! I can't take this anymore. Remembering that it's been a year now since we've lived together! A year now where on the same day my brother confessed his engagement! Since we've kissed!"

Usagi stood in astonishment yet, dissatisfied by Misaki's tone.

"How could I trust your judgment... trust your love...", the tears were now never-ending. "H-How could you-"

Usagi kissed his lips. Misaki gawked to finish his rant, but instinctively gave in to the passionate kiss.

_"I love you"._

Misaki flinched at his soft-spoken voice.

_"I love you"._

He dropped his head against Usagi's chest.

_"I love you, Misaki"._

Misaki met his eyes and saw sincerity in them.

"Don't question me like I'm a fool. I'm older then you and know more than you'll ever know", Usagi's smile was gentle.

"...Then don't neglect me...", Misaki froze at the words he just said. Usagi widen his eyes. His gentle smile turned to a devious grin.

"You don't have to worry about that".

His hands clamped on his young lover's and pulled him into the car.

All that could be heard in the night's sky was the screeching of Misaki saying,_ "No!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 complete! :D Thanks to all my readers! Love each and every one! <em>**


	3. Three Small Words, a Big Meaning

Hi! I'll be on break soon, so I won't really

be updating often until then.

Enjoy! ❤

* * *

><p>Misaki coughed breathing in the humid atmosphere. A jolt of pain stung his tailbone and arched himself off the rough padding.<p>

"Where am I?", his voice was groggily from a deep sleep. His eyes shifted to the floor and up at the roof. "I'm in a car?"

His eyes opened wide as he stared down at his naked self. Then around the car seat to check the back seats.

"U-Usagi-san... Usagi wake up!"

He rolled over wrapping Misaki's shirt over his ear. Misaki glowered at the now obvious fact that Usagi won't give back his clothes.

_He was toying with him..._

"Usagi-san I need my clothes. Now". He just shuffled against the seat, facing the back board. "I'll go out naked exposing myself to random guys!" He choked on the last words and stiffened at what he just yelled. "W-wait! I-I..."

Usagi turned to the noisy boy and gripped his wrist, hoisting him over the cup holders. Misaki fell against the man's chest as he cradled his arms around his shoulders, pinning him to the cushion.

"When did I ever say that you could wake me up with such ridiculous shoutings?", Usagi's eyes never moved from his struggling lover's. "Or did you do it for my attention? Are you craving my attention?"

"No! Baka! Get off me you big bear!", Misaki turned his gaze away from him. Usagi's hand clamped around the side of his ribs and massaged ever so slightly. Misaki sighed out his name, begging him to stop.

"Why are you so unwilling this morning? Even last nights sex you had this, _look_", Usagi's eyes narrowed. "What happened yesterday that is making you avoid me?"

Misaki froze his squirming in complete shock of his tone. _Was he really going to "poke at the wound"?_

"Y-Yesterday? W-Why are you being like this? Consistently skewing that something _happened_ yesterday!"

"Misaki".

The way he simply spoke his name, made what seemed like every hair on his body stand up.

"Misaki, are you actually hurt?", he paused a moment. "No I checked you...", He was pondering again. Misaki's face went red from sudden embarrassment.

"C-Checked me! Stop being such a perverted old man!"

Usagi's lips found the boy's frowned ones. He opened his mouth wider to find the wiggling tongue that fought back every time.

"Misaki".

"Mhm...", his lips pressed back ever so slightly. Usagi broke away from the boy's lips to speak.

"Tell me what happened".

Misaki drew his eyes to the older man's bare chest. His heart thumped rapidly from the more muscular body that was above him, ready to pounce any moment.

"Misaki?"

"Oh!", he bit his lip trying to reevaluate the question asked. "...Sorry... What'd you ask?"

Usagi smirked and dipped his head lower to his lover's ear and whispered naughty things. Misaki's entire body grew a shade of red.

"Usagi-san! Stop that!"

Usagi just sneered in pure amusement and licked behind the shell of his ear. His tongue found his earlobe and captured it between his lips. Misaki groaned at the pesky man, trying to drown the pleasure that was building up.

"Misaki, answer me. What happened at that party?", his tongue dragged across the boy's ear, down his neck.

"Ah... Nothing b-bad!", his hands fumbled past his hips to cover up the growing thing from touching Usagi.

"Then why are you acting unusual this morning? Or rather guilty?", his eyes caught sight of the boy's tactics and his own hand knocked the others away. He squeezed gently, grazing the shaft with his dull nails.

"Mm... S-Stop... I was just upset y-yesterday... and S-Sumi kind of..."

Usagi smashed his lips against Misaki's cheek, "Did he kiss you here?" He moved to his forehead, "Or here?" His lips found the pair that fit his perfectly.

Misaki pulled his arms up to his chest for comfort. He cocked his head to the right to help the older man deepen the kiss. Usagi twisted his hand and slipped his fingers around him completely, forcing Misaki to moan and stifle a cry.

"Misaki?", his eyes dropped to the tear building ones.

"W-What...", Misaki couldn't bare it. He just now had the hit of guilt, which led to regret. He regret going to Sumi's party if that meant kissing another man.

"Why are you crying? Did Sumi do more than kissing my Misaki!", Usagi propped himself on his elbows getting ready to "kill" Sumi.

"N-No! He just kissed me!", Misaki's hands clung on the hardened biceps before him and dipped a few nails in the tough skin. Usagi whipped his head around to face the boy underneath him. He saw eyes of a needy boy, desperately craving the right love. He then realized the sudden flow of tears.

_ Misaki loved him. He NEEDS him._

No more words were said, only the sounds of lips smacking against one another in pure bliss. Usagi found the erected member and massaged to the best of his reach, while attacking the hungry lips.

Misaki accidently bucked his hips, trembling knowing his body had given in. He closed his eyes in thought, "Was it time to tell Usagi? That I love him...?"

Usagi messed with the erected member until the familiar stiffen of the shaft forced the pleasure out. His mess spilled through his long digits and on to his stomach.

"Ha...Ah... U-Usagi-san... D-Don't..."

His lover snaked down the recovering body and split apart the slim legs. His mouth reach the softening member and wrapped his craved lips on the tip sucking the residue.

"Nhn! H-Hold on!"

Usagi smiled at the feel of small frail hands tangle themselves in his silvery locks. He purred against his pelvic and vibrated his lips softly up to his stomach. Misaki felt himself recovering quicker from his first encounter and was growing slowly.

"Misaki... I love you...", he continued his best to clean up the mess he pursued. Misaki rolled his hips, letting the pleasure take over.

"Do you love me?"

The feeling of a rough tongue sliding around his stomach went away, leaving only but the eyes of a curious man. Misaki gapped with an open mouth but only pauses were made.

"I... Uhm... I...", he looked away with finger nails clawing at the furnished seat. His lover closed his eyes and smiled. He returned to being atop and kissed his forehead.

"Take you time Misaki. I can wait an entire lifetime to hear those three words from you, because it is from you and only you".

Misaki's chest heaved with heartbeats. _'Why is he so...amazing?'_

Usagi got off his lover and sat up, rummaging around the floor to find his pants. He adjusted the zipper and slipped the button to a hold.

"Here", he handed over a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. "Get dressed so we can get home".

Misaki stared blankly, yet nodded in agreement. He sat up confused on why their act came to a halt. Usagi fixed his tie and the hem of his shirt before hopping over the cup holders and into the driver's seat.

Misaki remained silent in the back seat of the car, taking his time getting dressed.

* * *

><p>The car stopped in its parking spot and the engine shut off.<p>

"Are you fully clothed or still need time?"

Misaki gawked at the way he repeated "time". _"Is he upset with me?"_

Usagi left the car and shut the door softly as to not disturb a sleeping neighbor. Misaki smoothed out the cowlick hairs and followed his lovers same motions with the car. They both walked together in silence up the stairs to the main lobby. Usagi-san pressed floor "24" in the elevator.

_Still silence..._

They opened their front door and both made it inside with utter silence. The thought of saying "I love you" crept in the back of Misaki's mind.

_He has to say it. He's got to._

"Usagi-san I..."

"I'll be in my room. Forgot a whole manuscript that I need to finish".

"B-But I..."

"Ah, breakfast would be nice".

Misaki blinked unknowingly of his lover's random mood swing. He watched him leave the room, up the steep climb of stairs, and into the dark room of "despair".

He shook his head to try to ignore the fact that something was bothering Usagi-san. He began preparing breakfast for the two and still had a busy mind.

"What's bothering him so much... After all, I told him what was bothering me..."

* * *

><p>"Usagi! Breakfast is done! I- Ow!", the knife's handle slipped from his grip as the blade was gripped by the frantic hand. He horridly threw it in the sink and clasped at the wounded hand's wrist to get a glimpse at the gash mark.<p>

_It was bleeding, bad._

"Shit... Ow...", he turned on the faucet and carefully slid his hand in. Pain struck at the palm of his hand. He pulled back his aching palm and saw that the gash was deeper than it had appeared.

"Misaki?"

"Usagi-san!"

He stepped behind the boy and caught sight of the crimson color, gushing out. "Misaki! What did you do!"

"Ow, ow! I was trying to put the last of the dishes in the sink to clear up some space on the counter... Can you drive me to the hospital..."

Usagi left the room and returned with a damp wash cloth, gauze, and wrap. "Hand out, now".

* * *

><p>The doctor opened the door out of his patients room and smiled at Usagi, who was eagerly sitting waiting for the news.<p>

"Good news, the stiches are in and no infection. Bad news, he'll be wearing a cast around his hand to protect from any incidents that could occur".

"Any medication?", Usagi stood up and faced the doctor.

"He took a pain-killer for the stiches, but for another day just have him take Advil".

Usagi nodded and shook hands goodbye. The door opened and he helped Misaki walk to take him home.

* * *

><p>"Do you need to be carried upstairs to your bed?", Usagi pushed the front door for the injured brunette.<p>

"No... The couch is fine..."

"Okay, have a seat for a moment on that couch".

Misaki nodded and did what was requested. He studied the way Usagi rushed left and right, just to fluff pillows and grab blankets on the couch. There was even a padded stool beside the makeshift bed!

"Let me help you up", the older man lifted from the boys underarms and draped his arms over his shoulders. "I'll carry you".

He laid the boy up against the propped pillows and placed his cast hand on the stool for elevation.

"Are you thirsty? You haven't eaten yet! Let me grab you your plate! I can reheat it for-"

"No! I mean, no thanks. I can't afford you blowing up the microwave...", he smiled shyly up at his frantic man.

He came back with the plate and chopsticks, "Here, set your arm on my lap so I can sit and feed you".

Misaki blushed from the idea. _No way would he let him feed him!_

"Misaki?"

A sigh of embarrassment and obedience escaped him. He let the older man feed him, like he was some child.

* * *

><p>"I'll be upstairs. Call me if you need me", the silver haired man rose from the stool and placed the empty dish on the coffee table.<p>

Misaki mumbled under his breath, "I love you".

Usagi stared at the boy, "Hm?"

"I-I love you! I think..."

A small kiss was planted upon his lips and a muffled moan slipped out. Tongues entangled, lips parting, eyes closed, pleasure was drawn.

Usagi invited himself under the covers and wrapped his arms around Misaki. He left kisses on the back of his neck and whispered...

_"Three small words... yet a big meaning"._

* * *

><p><em>Review, Fav, Follow! Either or I love <em>

_all who read this story. Honestly, my readers_

_are who make me take part in writing fanfics! _

_:)_


End file.
